Love Blooms In the Boston Observer
by HermioneG7
Summary: When a girl from a family who despratly needs money finds a job for the Boston Observer, things will start to happen. (PG13 for later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

Love Blooms in the Boston Observer  
  
(Author's Note: I haven't finished Johnny Tremain yet. My L.A. class is working on it for a class project, and I had to stop today at chapter 6. :( Anyway, Rab is one of my favorite characters (yes, I know he dies :( I accidentally found out. Same thing happened with Harry Potter five. I think a have a knack for finding out who dies. lol), so I wanted to write a fanfic about him. So here's my first Johnny Tremain fanfic, and please leave a nice review! It takes place alittle before Rab meets Johnny. )  
  
~*~(*)~*~ Chapter One: The Girl ~*~(*)~*~  
  
The boy had a dark face, and indolent eyes. He worked for the Boston Observer, where the sign that Rebecca had grown oh so familiar with. The little man in a bright blue coat and red breeches, gazing out of the spyglass.  
  
Rebecca was about the same age as the boy who worked there, just as tall too. She had long somewhat curly brown hair, that reached down to just above her waist. She hated wearing dresses, and she'd always sneak out with a pair of her brother's clothes to change into has she headed out to Salt Lane. This shocked many people, for she never bothered to hide her long hair. Though it didn't bother her that much.  
  
She'd always head to the same spot where her friends and her would play. Right next to where the Boston Observer was published. She would gaze every once in awhile at the boy inside, dreaming up fantasies about him. She was madly in love with the boy before she even talked to him.  
  
Her friends bugged her often about her crazy obsession with a guy she's never even talked to. She'd tell them over and over that she didn't think she had enough courage to go talk to him, then she'd slowly slip back into her fantasy. They'd shake their heads, and continue playing whatever they were playing.  
  
The boy would occasionally glance over, and she'd quickly look away. She could feel his stare on her for a few seconds, then she'd be released.  
  
One day she was walking to meet her friends, but they weren't there.  
  
That's odd. She thought, looking around to other possible places they might be, like the nearby food store, the bathroom, anywhere she could think of. Then she turned towards the Boston Observer, and groaned. All of them were inside. She stomped angrily off towards the door, but hesitated before heading inside. Her friend saw her and started waving frantically for her to come inside. She gulped, and walked in.  
  
She felt the boy's stare again, but for a longer time. She could feel her face turning red as she joined her friends, as the boy looked her way as he wrote stuff down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Rab, this is our friend Rebecca, the one we told you about." introduced one of her friends. The boy, Rab, looked up from his paper.  
  
"That's a very nice name." he said. Rebecca blushed even more.  
  
"Thank you." she tried to say, but it came out squeaky. Rab laughed alittle, then put his papers away.  
  
"The other girls say you're interested for a job here." he said to Rebecca.  
  
"WHAT!?!" she burst out, glaring at her friends.  
  
"You DID say you needed a job." said one of her friends, winking. She was still glaring, though.  
  
"No.... no that's alright..." she said.  
  
"That's a shame," said Rab, shaking his head. "We do have a job open."  
  
"No. It's all right. HONESTLY." she stressed on the honestly, giving her friends another as they giggled and left.  
  
"Well, if you ever change your mind, there's a job open." he said, and kindly smiled. The smile she had seen from the window every single day. Though something was different about it.  
  
"Well, maybe I will change my mind...." she said, feeling a little more comfortable.  
  
Rab didn't way anything, but he did look up at her with his eyes. He was very quiet. He seemed to talk with his eyes.  
  
Those beautiful eyes....  
  
"I guess I could use a job..." she said slowly.  
  
"Ah, that's the spirit!" said Rab, smiling, taking out a piece of paper for her to sign.  
  
*  
  
As Rebecca left the store after talking to Rab a little bit, she felt like almost a new person. Though she got tongue tied every once in a while with Rab, she liked talking to him. It was much better than watching him for three years.  
  
On her way home she ran into Paul Revere. "Why, I'm so sorry Mr. Revere!" she said, breathing fast, for she had been running.  
  
Paul smiled. "It's all right. But, dear, where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.  
  
"I have news to bring to the rest of the family."  
  
"Ah!" he said, nodded. "Good, I presume?"  
  
"Oh yes! Very good news." she said gleefully.  
  
"Well, then, best of luck to you," they shook hands. "May me meet again."  
  
"Yes indeed, may we meet again." Rebecca smiled, then started to run home again.  
  
*  
  
Over dinner was when Rebecca told her family her good news.  
  
"You mean you're going to work with that guy you always stare at?" said one of her three brothers. They all burst out laughing, and she blushed.  
  
"Oh hush you three," said their mother. "When do you start work?"  
  
"Tomorrow!"  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" her mother poured extra soup into her bowl for a job well done.  
  
"Hey!" said the oldest brother, John.  
  
"You'll get a reward.... someday....when you do something good.......for a change." said her mother.  
  
"OH! Guess what else happened today!" Rebecca burst out.  
  
"You got ANOTHER job?" said John.  
  
Rebecca smirked at him. "No. I talked to Paul Revere." Gasps went around the table.  
  
Her youngest brother, Rob, then fell as his chair broke. He had the broken chair, since he was the lightest, though tonight it seemed not able to take on that much weight anymore.  
  
Rebecca's family wasn't the richest people you'd see around. Only three of the kids had jobs now (there were actually 6 kids, 2 of them were all grown up and had moved away now), and only the father was a working parent. The pay wasn't that well either, for any of them.  
  
"What did he say?" asked the middle brother, Jack.  
  
"Not much. Just asked where I was heading in such a hurry."  
  
"That's all?" he said, disappointed.  
  
"Who's this boy you'll be working with?" said her father, just coming in.  
  
"How'd you know there's a boy? You just came in!" said Rebecca.  
  
"I was listening!" he said, smiling.  
  
"Well, he's-"  
  
"That boy she's been in love with since she was born." interrupted John.  
  
"Be quiet!" Rebecca said angrily. "Just a boy. His name is Rab." she added.  
  
Her father caught the casualness in her voice. "Really..... When do you start work?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I'm supposed to ride over there early." she answered.  
  
"Better get a good night's sleep then. No more reading those books of yours until 3 in the morning." said her mother, and Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
*  
  
She got up early, as she was told, and was putting her saddle on her horse, Ditzy, around 6 a.m. Ditzy was a very clumsy horse, light brown, with a darker tail and mane color. She wasn't very big, though she would be in a few years. She climbed onto Ditzy and they were on their way.  
  
When they were close enough to actually see the shop, Rab came riding up to them on his horse, Goblin. Rebecca gave a small smile, and followed him as he instructed.  
  
"I know this will be a little hard for you," he began.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, thinking he meant riding a horse.  
  
"Well, I was talking to the others who work at the store, and we all agreed that you can either be a delivery person, or you could help around the shop like printing or making ink and such things," He paused, and she nodded. "And we all agreed that it would be hard for you, because for both jobs you'd have to come early, and leave late."  
  
"So what are you saying?" asked Rebecca as their horses slowed down.  
  
"We think it would be better if you stayed with us while you took this job." he answered, while climbing off his horse.  
  
[ok, as I said before, this is my first J.T. fanfic, and I'm not even finished with the book. This weekend I should be past the Boston Tea Party, though. Anyway, PLEASE review! You can also leave any messages of what you think I should add or take out or any ideas you have for this story. I just might add them! ;)] 


	2. Chapter Two

Well, I read some of the reviews and I find some people really like this story. I had a great idea for this story, but then I stopped because I wasn't getting a lot of reviews and I started thinking of the idea I had and didn't think it was so good. But then all of a sudden I kept getting reviews, so I'm going to write a short next chapter then I'll see where it goes from there.  
  
"Sttt.....stay... here? With... with you?" she stuttered. "I... oh.....um...."  
  
Rab didn't seem to hear her and she headed inside. "Here's who I found for the job." he announced.  
  
"You got a girl?" one of them said.  
  
"I thought you said you talked to them about me!" she whispered.  
  
"I did! I just didn't tell them you were a girl." answered Rab.  
  
"Why not?" she hissed.  
  
"She's not doing the delivery job, is she?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Rab. "She clean the shop a bit. Does need cleaning."  
  
"Right there. You did good." said one of them who came up and started looking Rebecca up and down. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
They went back to work and the girl sighed as she started cleaning. She had to clean at home, and now she had to clean here. This wasn't what she dreamed it would be like.  
  
[sorry! that's really all I can do now it's late where I live so that's as far as I got. another thing I should warn you about is, as people said in the reviews, I can't really do the way they talked very well. I read the reviews and many people said I got the dialogue wrong, which will probably happen often. Well, I really have to go now! sorry!] 


End file.
